Braeden Jeffries
Braeden Jeffries was born in Los Angeles, California. He is in a romantic relationship with Mikhail Nikolaev. During the second gen time period, he is a detective with the LAPD. Braeden met Garrett Watkins when they were 10 years old, and have been best friends their entire lives. They both joined the LAPD together, they became detectives together, under the command of Sergeant Gavin Lyon, and they work together as partners. Undercover with the Nikolaevs Braeden went undercover with the Nikolaev crime family syndicate in order to gather enough evidence to take down Dmitri Nikolaev. In the process, he ended up growing close to Dmitri's son and oldest child, Mikhail Nikolaev, and fell in love with him. They kept their relationship a secret for two months. The operation fell apart when an unknown mole within the department revealed the truth about Braeden being a cop to Dmitri. A shootout occurred that night as Garrett attempted to get Braeden to safety. Mikhail caught up to them, at first feeling betrayed. But he couldn't bring himself to hurt Braeden, so he attempted to help them both escape. But before they could, Dmitri shot Braeden in the abdomen. Mikhail was able to hold his father off long enough for Garrett to be able to get Braeden to the hospital. In order to protect his partner, Garrett lied in the official report and omitted Mikhail's presence from the incident, and kept their relationship a secret. Braeden made a full recovery and was back to work in a couple of weeks. Taking down Dmitri After Mikhail's disappearance, Braeden blamed himself, worrying that Mikhail was murdered by his own father for what he did to help Braeden. But five years after the event, Mikhail returned to Los Angeles in secret, and went to Braeden, saying that he wanted to stop his father. Together, with the help of Garrett and Sergeant Lyon, they began another covert operation to take down Dmitri, and the crime syndicate with it. Through the investigation they uncovered evidence that the mole who blew Braeden's cover may have also been involved in the murder of Garrett's younger brother, Grayson, and Garrett started to believe the evidence pointed towards Detective Sheldon Medina. Braeden and Lyon were both skeptical about Garrett's suspicion, which led Garrett to try and take Medina down on his own. His suspicions were proven correct, but Medina overpowered Garrett when he attempted to arrest him, and took him hostage. Braeden tracked them down to the docks and attempted to free his partner, but was prevented from doing so by Mikhail's younger sister, Dina. She feigned shooting and killing Braeden so that Medina wouldn't grow suspicious of her true intentions, and told Medina that her father wanted to deal with Garrett personally. After Medina left with Garrett, Dina and Braeden began to follow him. On the way, Braeden called Sergeant Lyon to provide backup, and when they arrived, they managed to save Garrett. Both Dmitri and Medina were arrested, along with many other ranking members of the syndicate. Relationships * Gavin Lyon - Superior * Garrett Watkins - Best friend/partner * Mikhail Nikolaev - Boyfriend Category:Second Gen Category:LAPD